Did You Ever Love Somebody?
by Jade Wings
Summary: I hate summaries... well, this is a romance songfic about Umi and Clef (Asmi fans, I may make one for you, so don't hurt me...). Umi hasn't told Clef how she feels for him, and Clef knows she's holding something back. Please R/R! It took me a while to do,


Did You Ever Love Somebody?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or its characters or this song.   
If you sue I'll cry. The cardboard box I call home is getting   
soggy from the rain and I don't have enough quarters to buy a   
new one.  
  
A/N: This is my angst/romance ficcy concerning Umi's POV on   
her love of Clef. Amazing, it's not my regular helping of   
Fuu/Ferio mush, but don't worry there are more fics to come...   
well in that case, I guess you should worry. . And don't   
hurt me all you Asmi fans, I am considering doing one on them  
too ok? It's just that's there's not many fics on Clef and   
Umi, and, well, ahhh nevermind. The lyrics are in parentheses   
and their thoughts are in these --- k?  
Try to enjoy... ^ _ ^()   
  
--------------------------  
  
(Did you ever love somebody so much that the earth moved?)  
  
Umi stood by one of the many windows in the countless hallways  
of the castle. It was a beautiful day, but she didn't feel like   
going outside. Something was troubling her.  
  
(Did you ever love somebody even though it hurts you?)  
  
Umi clenched her fist and forced herself not to feel bad. She felt  
silly. All her hard work payed off and Cephiro was restored to its  
former beauty. School was going fine, she and her friends were   
closer than ever, but she still had to wear a fake smile. It hurt  
her mentally and was killing her emotionally. She wanted something  
to love.  
  
(Did you ever love somebody - nothing else your heart could do?)  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
Because you love him. a voice in her head shot back.  
  
Umi bit her lip. "But he doesn't love me. He can't love me." she  
whispered to herself.  
  
How do you know that?  
  
I don't. I don't want to know...  
  
You're scared he might not feel the same way, aren't you? You're   
afraid to be rejected, so you'd rather live with the empty feeling  
of not knowing the truth?  
  
I can't believe this! I'm losing an argument to myself...  
  
"Damnit!" Umi half growled.  
  
"Umi?" a concerned voice said.  
  
Umi froze and refused to turn around to face the source of the   
voice. She knew who it was.  
  
Clef.  
  
(Did you ever love somebody who never knew?)  
  
"Umi? Is something the matter?" Clef asked with growing concern.  
  
Umi sighed and turn her head to him slowly, wearing a warm and   
almost convincing smile. "I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all.  
I could use one of your sleeping potions if it isn't much trouble."  
  
Great liar aren't you? the voice told her.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Clef smiled at her. "Follow me. I have one already made in the   
throne room."  
  
Umi followed him inside the large room and Clef made a chair for  
her to sit on.  
  
"I'll be right back." he said.  
  
When he left to get the potion, Umi buried her head in her hands.  
  
(Did you ever lay your head down on the shoulder of a good friend?)  
  
Clef returned to find Umi with her face covered and her shoulders  
shaking slightly. Was she crying? He walked quicklier to her side  
and pulled her hands gently away from her face. He looked at the  
pain in her eyes and threw the potion bottle on the floor. She  
had been crying. Not much, but enough to make his heart ache.  
  
"Umi, what's really wrong?" he asked with a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Clef, I... I..."   
  
Don't fight it.  
  
Umi gave into the voice and threw her arms around Clef's neck,   
sobbing and shivering.  
  
(And then had to look away somehow? Had to hide the way you felt  
for them?)  
  
Clef was taken aback at first, but returned her grip and let her  
cry. He lifted her chin up and looked at her. Umi was looking away  
and at everything else that wasn't him.  
  
"Umi, please stop avoiding my question. Tell me so I can help   
you."  
  
Umi pulled out of Clef's small arms, still not looking at him.  
  
"You can't help me Clef."  
  
(Have you ever prayed the day would come you'd hear them say they  
feel it too?)  
  
"Umi, I care about you. I can help you if you let me." he said,   
his voice almost pleading.  
  
"But... how do you care for me..?" she whispered.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
Umi leaned over to pick up the potion bottle. She stood up slowly   
and walked to the door, not looking back.  
  
"Thank you for the potion, Clef." Umi said softly, almost choking  
on his name.  
  
Clef stood their dazed and somewhat confused of what had just   
happened.  
  
(Did you ever love somebody who never knew?)  
  
You didn't tell him.  
  
I know.   
  
Would it be that bad?  
  
Yes.  
  
Why?  
  
He won't love me back.  
  
Why don't you let him decide if he loves you back or not?  
  
Umi slumped down on the side of the fountain in the castle.  
It was a gorgeous place, and it was perhaps the only place where   
she could actually think straight.  
  
(I did. You did. Well, you know I'd understand.)  
  
Umi looked in the clear water of the fountain and traced her   
finger along the surface. Then she gazed at her reflection. She   
was a pretty girl, everyone told her. Her hair was still long and   
silky,and her eyes were deep pools of blue. She was wearing a light  
blue sundress with dark blue flowers that accented her figure, and  
seeing this made her smile. She always had her beauty, but what  
good was that when underneath it all was a bitter and lonely little   
girl? Umi's smile faded and she sighed at her mirrored image.  
  
Clef walked into the area where Umi was seated and took a moment  
to take in the sight of her. She wasn't just a beautiful girl, but  
a beautiful person. Clef knew this... but did Umi? The expression  
on her face made him think not. We'll he'd make her understand. He   
made his way over to her and Umi looked up at him.  
  
Why can't he leave me alone? she asked herself.  
  
Because he cares for you.  
  
Umi didn't argue with herself this time. She held a flicker of   
hope that maybe, just maybe he did.  
  
(I could. I would... More than anybody can.)  
  
Clef stood in front on her while she sat on the edge of the   
fountain, actually looking at him.  
  
Umi... Clef thought.  
  
"So what brings you here Clef? I'm guessing it wasn't to take in  
a little sun was it?" Umi joked ruefully.  
  
Clef shook his head and put his hands on hers. "You can't keep  
running away from me Umi. At least let me know why you're running."  
  
Umi stared into his eyes and gathered up her courage.  
  
(Did you ever love sombody so much that the earth moved?)  
  
"Clef, you're one of my most trusted... friends... you know that  
don't you?" Umi asked.  
  
Clef nodded for her to continue.  
  
"And I would tell you just about anything."  
  
Clef smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear you say that Umi."  
  
Umi looked down. "Uh..."  
  
I can't do this...  
  
Yes you can! You're almost there.  
  
Umi sighed. This was tearing her up inside.  
  
(Did you ever love somebody even though it hurt to?)  
  
"Nevermind." Umi said shortly.  
  
Clef turned his head away from her. "Everytime I know you want to  
say something important to me, you stop and say 'nevermind' and I'm  
tired of it Umi." Clef said with a hint of anger.  
  
"Clef it's not something that can be said so easily! It's... oh,  
never-"  
  
"Never what? Nevermind?" Clef turned to her angrily. "I've been   
doing that with you for a while you know; you keep telling me not  
to care but how am I supposed to stop caring about you?!"  
  
Umi was fighting back tears. She had never seen Clef so angry   
before and it hurt, especially since he was angry with her.  
  
(Did you ever love somebody - nothing else your heart could do?)  
  
Umi and Clef stayed there in silence for a few minutes before   
Clef stepped to her again. He put his hand on her cheek which   
startled her at first. She glanced at him, but this time he was   
the one not looking at her.  
  
"Promise me something Umi, if nothing else." he said softly.  
  
Umi nodded.  
  
"If you ever feel like telling me what you have to say, please  
tell me what it is, and not leaving me longing to know. If what you  
need to say is what I think it is, then I understand why it's hard  
to get the words out. But your heart won't be able to deal with it   
this way."  
  
Umi cringed. "What do you think I want to say Clef?"  
  
(Did you ever love somebody like I love you? Like I love you?)  
  
Clef leaned towards her and brushed his lips softly against hers.  
  
Umi was in shock, but it lessened with every second the kiss   
lasted. When it broke apart Umi could only stutter. "C-Clef..."  
  
I told you so. the voice said.  
  
Umi blushed slightly and decided she had better tell him after   
what had just happened. "Clef... I love you."   
  
Clef brushed a stray lock from her face. "Like I love you."  
  
(Like I love you...)  
  
-----------------------  
  
OMG... I HAVE EXCEEDED MY MUSH LEVEL. GYAH!!!!!!!!!! That whole  
fic was sweet enough to give the readers a cavity! If you're still  
with me here (which I doubt where as I'm guessing you left after,   
oh, say about 3 lines...)then I'm asking you to review. Flame me   
if you wish, but I'll probably look at them and laugh because I get  
flamed about 30x on a daily basis. Thanks! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
